Issue
We start on a wide landscape Fury is falling asleep as she fights to finish her last brew of numbra, as she nods off a voice whispers to her to fight it (Shade). As she falls asleep she enters a disturbing realm with a warped castle in the distance. Akono beckons her with promise of safety and gifts of knowledge about her lost tribe of Pyromancers and secrets to destroy the rot, "it's so simple" Before the demons can get her a meteor hits outside her little hovel. Startled awake she realizes her supplies have been ransacked by a wanderling (mismash) and scurried away. She goes into a feral rage and begins to hunt down mishmash using her feral senses. During this brief hunt she recalls the reason she is wounded, on the run from the massive warrior The Alphaedin. She then stumbles upon the utterly massive potters field before Blighton. There is a man walking around going from grave to grave touching the hands of the dead in search. This is sindal, he seems to be enjoying himself and probably one of the only characters to continually smile throughout the series. He sees fury and asses Her “at last, what strange creatures these lands do conjure” He approaches her, in her frazzled state and hands her a black envelope she grabs it but — she catches a scent and quickly pockets the envelope, small foot prints lead her to a gnarled tree with graves surrounding it. Inside a dimly lit hovel, she pulls back the curtain and mishmash is there trying to feed his children and this shocks her. She had her claw raised to strike but pauses. Fury then spends a few hours sleeping with Mishmash and his family. He gives her some gross food and they all drink some potion and she teaches him how to make more, he remarks on her ability to create fire and how they'll kill her like all the rest. She holds her fingers to her lips to say "shhh" They sleep and wake up to more early morning meteor showers. a big one hits and the boom attracts 2 death knights, Goldas Children: Valenne and Kulric. Fury exits the hovel and makes her way to the crater to observe it, before leaving she gives Mishmash a dagger and he introduces himself. “until next time” Upon reaching the crater dead bodies and tombstones are scattered about, a massive smoldering chunk of rock/metal lays in the center smoking a strange blue plume. When the smoke clears we see Kulric and Vallene on the other side staring down Fury. ” a feral one” “not who we're looking for” They begin to circle each other around the pit ”you came from howvyrn with those boots, your head is covered” he turns to Kulric “mother wouldn’t approve“ Fury refuses to take her turban off and so Kulric insists he’ll have to peel it off her skull. Valenne raises his sword and levels a lightning blast towards her that she dodges, causing another crack in the pocked earth skeleton limbs flying everywhere with swords and other trinkets blasting into trees. Fury closes the gap and lodges a javelin into Kulrican’t leg while landing a solid punch that connects with his chin. Valenne engages Fury and she hits him with a hard parry that sends him tumbling downhill, she turns to continue advancing on Kulric, slashing him and stabbing him with various weaponry. They eventually roll into a tree and Fury pins him with a dual sword strike, leaving him skewered with multiple blades sticking out of him like a pincushion. She confronts a staggered Valenne with her teeth snarling now, her eyes more animal like. He raises his great sword, defiant. She removes her bandana revealing the red star on her forehead. His strong expression drops into a sullen acceptance. Fury conjures up a swirling orb of fire spilling out on the earth, in a heavy pitch she hurls it at his face and as he tries to dodge it she sprays a jet of flame across his face. Melting the flesh into a near blackened skull, Valenne staggers back and Fury drops him with a heavy kick. We here Kulric still pinned to the tree shouting BROTHER. Fury walks into the distance down a road in the potters field, we see it stretch for miles and a crumbling city in the distance. As she walks we hear something anachronistic, a kind of radio chatter, ”General, Walker approaching, orders?” we see the sniper in a futuristic camo set up with his rifle optics trained on Fury. as she walks down the road she pulls the black envelope out of her pocket and turns it over, on the back in a scratchy text reads: F U R Y